


Practically Insomnia- Ziam

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Dom Liam, Famous Liam, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hotel Sex, Insecure Zayn, Insomnia, M/M, Protective Liam, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shy Zayn, Size Kink, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, sleepy zayn, zayn and liam - Freeform, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't sleep, and Liam has an idea on how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Insomnia- Ziam

Zayn has always slept like a baby. if he was tired, he would crash as soon as his head hit the pillow, and people couldn't get him up if they screamed in his ear.  
so it was strange and completely irritating when he couldn't get to sleep. it was around three in the morning, and he had been trying desperately hard to sleep for hours. he didn't believe in taking pills to help him sleep, so that was out of the question. watching TV wakes him up because he gets irritated by the stupid shit on it, or he becomes interested in the plot and has to finish whatever is on. he went on twitter for a while, but the bright screen burned his eyes, and the only exception was to google how to get to sleep. he drank some tea and listened to calming music, but his body refused to let him sleep.  
he was exhausted. they had done a show, and the adrenaline rush was well gone now, but he was still wide awake. he started doing sit ups to wear himself out, but he just felt hot and uncomfortable and that woke him up even more. he took a shower and started to read a book, but he couldn't even focus on it, so he tossed it aside.  
he finally picked up his phone again, texting Liam to ask him if he was awake.  
when he got back a 'no I'm sleeping,' he couldn't even roll his eyes because he was so frustrated at his lack of sleep.

instead, he called him. Liam picked up immediately.  
"hey Zayn, why aren't you sleeping?" Liam's voice was laced with concern, as it always is, but he was almost teasing Zayn.

Zayn chuckled, but it was bitter,  
"you tell me." he shook his head, sighing, "I swear I've tried everything."

Liam paused for a moment, then proceeded to list a million things that Zayn had already done. Zayn groaned and explained that he had done way more than anything Liam had suggested.

"I swear I've tried everything," Zayn repeated. he was so exasperated, and he knew that it could be heard from the other end.

Liam paused for a moment, as if he was thinking,  
"have you tried wanking?"

Zayn almost choked on his own spit, because he really wasn't expecting a question like that from Liam- Louis maybe, but not Liam.  
"Li- why would you ask me that?"

Liam sighed and chuckled,  
"sorry but sometimes when I can't sleep, I-" he paused for a while, sighing. "-look I just know that it helps. it wears you out I guess."

Zayn grumbled, because he was suddenly feeling very vulnerable,  
"look- I did try but I couldn't even- get turned on. so it can't work."

he heard a soft laugh from the other side, before Liam spoke again,  
"you have to be turned on for it to like- work. you get tired after you come."

Zayn blushed as an effect of the words, and muttered an,  
"oh."  
the phone call must have been silent for several minutes; the only sound being heard was a heavy sigh from Liam.

soon, Liam spoke up,  
"look- I can't sleep either. do you want me to come to your room? that way we can hangout."

Zayn hummed,  
"I just want to sleep- but go ahead."

Liam muttered a response and then hung up the phone. Zayn sat atop his bed, rubbing eyes and just feeling completely restless. he was so, so tired and he just couldn't sleep. his lips were in a pout and his shoulders were slumped against the bed when there was a knock or two at the door. 

Zayn stood up from where he was, groaning because he didn't even want to be moving. he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Liam, standing there with apparent sympathy on his face. Zayn smiled, but rolled his eyes, walking toward his bed again, sitting down and pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

Liam closed the door behind himself and walked up to sit beside Zayn,  
"are you even allowed to smoke in here?"

he mumbled "no," before putting one in between his lips and lighting it, his hair falling from the quiff it was in and clouding his eyes as he took a drag.

Liam tensed up,  
"maybe you should put that out- people will get mad."

Zayn met his eyes,  
"I am so fucking exhausted that I don't even care," he scratched at his bare hip, the only clothing on him being a pair of black sweats.

Liam nodded and looked to the ground for a few minutes,  
"do you know why you can't sleep?"

Zayn sighed,  
"no- I've tried everything. I'm so tired, I just can't sleep." Zayn looked up when he felt Liam's gaze on him again, and the taller boy had a slight smirk on his face. "what?"

Liam chuckled,  
"I don't think you've tried everything- I mean you kind of tried everything, but you didn't really see it through to make it work.. you know?"

Zayn grumbled, hiding his face in his hand to conceal his blush, blowing out smoke he had inhaled.  
"I thought you were going to drop that, okay?" he dropped his hands to his knees, "I couldn't get myself in the mood- you know I don't really have to tell you about any of this."

Liam smiled and swatted Zayn's arm,  
"I know- but sometimes you have to have somebody else doing it- so that you can like- enjoy it more I guess."

Zayn rolled his eyes,  
"I'm not getting a prostitute, Liam- but thanks for the idea."

Liam chuckled and shook his head,  
"I didn't say to get a prostitute."

Zayn's eyebrows furrowed,  
"w-what?" he ran a hand through his hair, "what did you mean, then?"

Liam blushed and shook his head,  
"never mind."

Zayn was scared to ask, but for some reason, he was intrigued,  
"what did you want to say?"

Liam stuttered for a moment, scratching his neck and sighing, his hesitance thick. Zayn took a drag to relieve stress as he waited,  
"I was just gonna say that I can- uh- I can do it for you.. if you wanted me to."

Zayn slowly rose from his spot on the bed,  
"what?"

Liam chuckled, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable,  
"I could do it for you if you want."

Zayn's breath caught in his throat, using everything in his brain to try and come up with something rational to say. this was so confusing and unexpected,  
"look- that'd be really weird and like- awkward." he sighed and licked his top lip, "right?" Zayn stopped moving and sighed, "why would you- why?"

Liam blushed and bit at his lip,  
"I want to help you sleep- you're so tired, I can tell."

Zayn sighed,  
"is it that obvious?"

Liam smiled,  
"your eyes are red, you're pale and your shoulders are lower than usual."

Zayn hummed and tried to fix his posture, but it only seemed to get worse.

Liam smiled,  
"I really will if you want me to."

Zayn crossed his arms out of vulnerability, his lip now between his teeth,  
"t-that's really like- nice," he smiled, but it faded quickly, "but wouldn't that make things weird with us?"

Liam shook his head, sincerity in his eyes,  
"no- it's just a favor." he was blushing, but his voice was smooth, "and if it helps, you don't even have to look at me. you can close your eyes and- whatever it's just if you want to."

Zayn covered his face with one hand, the other bringing his cigarette to his lips again, groaning and then inhaling, pausing for a moment and speaking as he exhaled.  
"this is awful because it's really tempting." 

he heard Liam shift on the bed, and a sigh fall from his mouth, and Zayn took another drag from his cigarette.  
"it's only if you want it- but I want you to know that I really don't mind. I want to make you feel better." Zayn shivered at how low and smooth Liam's voice was, because it sounded kind of hot.

Zayn met Liam's gaze,  
"are you sure that it won't be weird after?"

Liam nodded quite eagerly, and Zayn was a bit surprised at how Liam was so comfortable with this.

Zayn nodded and sighed,  
"okay- if you're okay with it." he walked over to the nightstand where the ashtray was, putting out his cigarette.

Liam nodded,  
"can you sit back on the bed?"

Zayn nodded and bit his lip, walking to the empty side of the bed, sitting down and scooting back by the headboard, his hands shaking with nerves.

"Z, relax." Liam's voice was scratchy and he moved closer to him, his breath suddenly hot on Zayn's face, "c-could I kiss you? it'll make it easier."

Zayn smiled because it seemed like a way to justify that they were doing this, but he nodded.  
however, it took a little while for Liam to actually make a move, because he was staring into Zayn's eyes, his hands on either side of Zayn's torso. his legs were on either side of Zayn's leg, and his eyes were wide. Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned his head up, pecking Liam's lips,  
"see?"

Liam chuckled and reconnected their lips. their lips slid and melted together, his tongue asking for permission. Zayn parted his lips and their tongues tangled. Zayn gasped in sudden pleasure, his hands momentarily running through Liam's hair.

Liam's hand was now resting on Zayn's stomach, slowly running down his body and gripping at his length through his sweat pants.  
Zayn realized that he was already half hard, and it was strange how quickly it happened, because of how difficult it had been for him previously. he deepened their kiss, and Liam let out a small moan, sliding his hand up and down Zayn's clothed cock, his pace changing every few seconds. Zayn let out a whimper and now he was completely hard and couldn't help but bite Liam's lip. this caused Liam to slide his hand back up to Zayn's waistband. Zayn felt Liam pull away, so he opened his eyes.  
"can I?"

Zayn gulped and nodded. Liam hummed and Zayn could feel his fingers slide under the waistband. Liam's long fingers reached his cock, and as he stroked him, Zayn focused on how rough his fingers were, and how good it felt on him. he wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't unless they kissed. he had to watch every focused feature on Liam's face, and how he even looked affected by this. Zayn never imagined it to feel this way, and now he was wishing that Liam would do more. Liam's hand was gripping his bare length now, jerking him off slowly and steadily. Zayn moaned and bucked his hips up, inviting Liam to kiss his lips again. it became even hotter in the room, Zayn's stomach twisting and turning with anticipation.

Zayn hummed as their lips moved languidly together, craving for more friction and more- Liam. he was panting and whining, enjoying every slight touch. he didn't know where this came from, but he found himself talking,  
"you know- whenever I-" Liam gripped him tighter, rubbing him faster as he moaned, "fuck- whenever jerking off isn't enough-" Liam's hand gripped him and kissed Zayn's neck, the room heating up and leaving him overwhelmed. "when it isn't enough, I- uh.." Liam stopped his movements but kissed Zayn's neck again.

"d'you finger yourself?" his voice was so low and soft, and it left Zayn feeling even more flushed.

Zayn didn't know why, but he nodded, his cheeks red and his lip sore from biting it to hide the moans that Liam was causing him. his heart sped up in fear that Liam would become terrified and run, but he appeared to be calm as he licked a small stripe up Zayn's neck.  
"that's really hot, Zayn."

Zayn let out a whimper when Liam thumbed over his slit and rubbed down,  
"want me to?"

Zayn shuddered because all of this was so new, so fast. he never intended on anything sexual happening with Liam; yes he thought about him like that once in a while, but it was never serious. yet, now he told Liam that he fingers himself, and he's moaned his name, and it's all just too much. however, Zayn finds himself nodding, because Liam's fingers are way longer than his own, and he can tell that it's going to feel so good. these are all poor decisions all around, but the smirk on Liam's face is a give away that he isn't at all opposed to the idea... and maybe they'll laugh about all of this in the morning. if anyone finds out, they'll just say they were tired, because that's definitely true.

Zayn's breathing sped up and he swore that he could hear his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. he tugged on the thin fabric of Liam's shirt,  
"can you take this off? I'll feel too naked if you're fully dressed."

Liam grinned and grabbed the fabric, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Zayn narrowed his eyes as he looked across the broad expanse of Liam's toned chest. he'd seen him like this a million times, but it was never truly like this. now, Liam's body was making Zayn question everything that had happened, because he was so attracted to him. this was so hot and spontaneous, and so good. Zayn realized that he had been staring for a pretty embarrassing length of time, and his eyes shot up to meet Liam's own. Liam was staring down at him with something like shock and lust. Zayn felt extremely vulnerable, so he moved up to kiss Liam again. Liam responded to the kiss quickly, but pulled back shortly after. Zayn was puzzled, but soon Liam brought his fingers to Zayn's lips, and he blushed fiercely. however, the growing bulge in Liam's sweats convinced him to proceed. he loosely gripped Liam's wrist, and moved to the bottom of Liam's three fingers, licking up the entire length of them, wrapping his lips around them and pulling back, licking them over once more.  
Liam's lips were parted as he looked back at him as he blushed,  
"you sure?"

Zayn nodded slowly, looking down to see Liam's cock slightly leaking in his sweatpants, and he couldn't help but move his own hand to touch Liam there, and the boy let out a lovely groan. Zayn bit his lip and Liam pecked Zayn on the cheek,  
"pants."

Zayn blushed, but grabbed his own waistband, sliding them down his legs and letting them fall off the bed and onto the floor. Zayn immediately felt completely exposed, and despite how silly he felt, he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his length to hide himself.  
Liam shook his head and stroked Zayn's cheek,  
"it's just me- yeah?"

Zayn nodded, but his cheeks were burning and his eyes were locked on the bed. he wanted this, but he was so tired and so nervous.

Liam moved forward and kissed Zayn's cheek again, his lips trailing down to Zayn's jaw. he softly bit him there and moved to his neck to suck on the soft skin. Zayn whimpered and slightly pushed at Liam's shoulder,  
"o-okay."

Liam kissed Zayn's lips and then sat back,  
"would it help if I took mine off too?"

Zayn blushed, and pondered the question. he came to the conclusion that no, it wouldn't help for Liam to be naked too... but he also realized that part of him wanted to see Liam naked, he knew that Liam hadn't been wearing any boxers either and he wanted to remember the size of his cock and how he looked this hard. these thoughts made him feel even more anxious, but he agreed.

Liam crawled off of the bed, and put his hands on the waistband of his gray sweats. Zayn watched him intently, and Liam chuckled,  
"can you not stare at me?" he blushed even darker "please? 'makes me feel like a stripper."

Zayn hummed,  
"you look good," he bit his lip and became incredibly aware at how hard he was, his dick strained by the pillow.

Liam blushed,  
"so you're just going to stare at me, then?"

Zayn chuckled,  
"yeah."

Liam sighed and pulled down his pants, stepping out of them and blushing again. Zayn however, kept his eyes on Liam's chest for a moment, then made his way down the smooth skin of Liam's body. he was beautiful, all tan and muscle. his cock had a prominent vein along the side, and was long and hard. Zayn wanted Liam's fingers inside of him, and looking at his cock, made him want that in him too.

Liam walked up to the bed again, crawling up to Zayn and gently grabbing the pillow that was on his lap, setting it aside,  
"Z, I just wanna tell you that I think you're really beautiful- really."

Zayn blushed and shook his head, lifting his head to kiss Liam for a moment.  
"thank you- but I'm so hard and I honestly want to go to bed, and you said this would work."

Liam smiled,  
"okay, but just remember that I couldn't get to sleep either."

Zayn bit his lip, and looked at Liam's fingers that were completely dry, and felt his legs spread so that Liam was in between him. Liam's eyes followed Zayn's, and Zayn spoke up,  
"we wasted time and your fingers are dry now."

Liam chuckled,  
"it's okay. it was worth it to see you lick them."

Zayn bit his lip and looked to the left of them, chuckling.  
"so do you want me to do it again, or?"

Liam's hands were on Zayn's thighs, and he shook his head,  
"no."

Zayn met his eyes and confusion fell from his face, but soon his silent question was answered. Zayn's eyes widened when Liam scooted back, lowering his head and when Liam's tongue made contact with his rim. he never felt more awake as Liam's tongue darted between his walls, wetting his entrance. Zayn gasped and moaned when Liam continued to lick him. Liam's stubble scratched his thighs, and he placed his hand on Liam's head, resting it there as Liam's tongue moved in and out of him. Liam licked his own fingers and rubbed over Zayn's hole, slapping him lightly. Zayn whined and bucked his hips, Liam licking over him once again, relieved when Liam pressed a finger to him, slowly sliding it in. Zayn gasped and Liam moved up to kiss him again. his lips moved with Zayn's, his finger still inside the smaller boy.

Zayn found himself pressing down upon Liam's finger, and the taller boy grabbed Zayn's thin hips, holding him still while he slowly slid a second finger inside of the boy, scissoring him open and making Zayn a fucking mess. he moaned and spread his legs wider as if it would give Liam better access. Zayn was arching his back off the bed, grabbing Liam's neck and kissing him, pulling his head down with him to deepen the kiss. Zayn whined and bit Liam's lip, who whimpered above him. Liam moved his fingers in and out of him, stroking every spot that made Zayn weak. once Zayn was begging for more, Liam was able to add a third finger along with the others. Zayn's fringe was now matted to his forehead, his hips working back and forth, and his mouth moaning into Liam's, pulling back the slightest bit to talk.  
"s-since you need to come, you could-" his voice trailed off as he became nervous, but Liam's fingers moving within him seemed to make it even harder to come up with what to say, "-you could fuck me if you wanted to."

Liam stopped moving his fingers, kissing Zayn's neck  
"are you sure? I don't want you to think I like- forced you..." Liam's lips made contact with Zayn's soft skin on his neck again, his breathing hesitant, "but you look so- you're so good." he bit Zayn's earlobe, slowly sliding his fingers out and then back in even slower, curling them just the right way.

Zayn moaned and gripped Liam's upper arms as his head threw back.  
"I'm sure- fuck, I'm sure."

Liam kissed Zayn's lips once more, slowly pulling his fingers out from Zayn's hole. Zayn felt so exhausted, but his eyes were open and his heart was beating fast with anticipation. Zayn looked down to see Liam's cock hard and leaking precome.  
"d'you have a condom?" Zayn was mumbling and his voice was broken.

Liam bit his lip, running his thumb along Zayn's hipbone,  
"no but I'm good. you?"

Zayn nodded,  
"didn't want you to wear one, anyway." Zayn bit his lip as he looked at Zayn's length again, his hips lightly rolling as he thought about what would occur between them.

Liam nodded, moving forward and kissing Zayn's neck, starting to suck on the skin and then licking over it.  
"you're so hot, Zayn."

Zayn grabbed Liam's cheek and guided his lips toward his own, kissing him slowly, his tongue invading Liam's mouth, running his hand in between their bodies and gripping Liam's cock, humming and running his hand up and down the length of him.  
"want you now."

Liam groaned and Zayn took several deep breaths as he guided Liam to his hole, dropping his hands to his sides as Liam pressed inside of him. Zayn moaned and gripped the bedsheets as he adjusted to the stretch of Liam, he was huge. Zayn let out a small wince, but it became more of a whimper. Liam looked down for approval, and Zayn nodded quickly. Liam began rocking his hips in and out of the boy, and Zayn moaned in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, bucking his hips down to meet each hard thrust. Liam growled in Zayn's ear as his hands gripped Zayn's hips, fucking into him shamelessly. he bit Zayn's neck and slowed down his thrusts, causing Zayn to fall completely obedient to every movement Liam made. his body relaxed as he moaned and whined, and he looked up at Liam with an intense stare, his legs now loose around Liam.  
"Li- you're so good."

Liam kissed Zayn's lips and pulled back, their lips still touching,  
"you're so fucking tight- it's- wow."

Zayn moaned and circled his hips, biting Liam's lip and kissing him once more,  
"please f-fuck me faster. I wanna feel you come in m-me."

Liam kissed him again and backed up so that he was staring into Zayn's eyes as he sped up, fucking into him. Liam's eyes were lust blown and his breathing was uneven as tiny moans came out and hit Zayn's lips. Zayn, surprisingly, was the loudest one in the room, but Liam's sounds were just as obscene as Zayn's moans. the air was thick, hot, and intense. Zayn was worried about what would happen when they woke up, and how it could affect them, but he felt so weightless and heavy all at once. he was so close and out of breath, his body begging for him to let go, but he didn't want it to end. he wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and wrapped his legs even tighter around his waist, pulling him closer as Liam thrusted harder. Zayn practically screamed out as Liam hit his prostate right on,  
"I'm so c-close, Liam."

Liam moaned loudly,  
"me too- fuck." Liam's voice grumbled and it brought Zayn even closer to his orgasm. Zayn whined and kissed Liam for the millionth time. Liam slowed down for a moment, rolling his hips deeply and with care. as Zayn panted and begged for more, Liam's hands moved to his waist as he obliged. his hips sped up again; his thrusts sloppier than ever, but creating a friction that Zayn had never felt before. Zayn screamed Liam's name as he came all over their torsos, his body shaking as Liam continued to fuck into him. somehow, this felt amazing and he found himself moaning as he came down from his high. Liam said one last mutter of Zayn's name before he released deep inside of the smaller boy. Zayn whimpered when he felt Liam's come sinfully drip from himself, and his breathing calmed when Liam opened his eyes again. Liam's eyes seemed to focus on everything that was in Zayn's, moving to kiss Zayn once more, pulling away for a moment.  
"feel sleepy yet?" Liam had a smile on his face and a small smirk that said it all.

Zayn chuckled and his eyes were lidded and heavy. he swore that he could hear himself blink. his smile was lingering as he looked to at Liam with fondness.  
"almost."

Liam hummed and kissed Zayn slowly as he pulled out, leaving Zayn wincing slightly. Liam kissed him again as an apology, laying down next to him.

Zayn sighed, feeling worried that things would change, but his stresses went away when Liam tugged on his arm so that he would move. Zayn took the hint and forced his heavy, exhausted limbs to lift himself. he was now atop Liam's chest, his knees on either side of Liam's torso. his hair was tickling Liam's chin, and he finally fell asleep to Liam's uneven breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I hope you liked it! please leave kudos/comments & follow my twitter: @zaynfromthe1975


End file.
